Shattered
by Dark-Saiyan-Angel
Summary: The Briefs family is falling apart
1. Default

Disclaimer: I don't own Pink's lyrics to Family Portrait or any DBZ charaters except Viper. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mama please stop crying, I can't stand the sound, Your pain is painful, And it's Tearing me down  
  
Bra Bulma Briefs pulled the covers over her head to block out the sounds of her parents screaming I the next bedroom. They were fighting like usual about Trunks training too hard and me getting all the attention. "I'm daddy's little girl but momma doesn't see that daddy cares about Trunks just as much as me." Bra whispered to her empty bedroom. Bra thought about it. Daddy pushed Trunks because she knew he loved him and didn't want to see him get hurt.  
  
I hear the glasses Breaking As I sit up in my Bed I told God you didn't Mean Those nasty things you said You fight about money About me and my brother And this I come Home to This is my shelter  
  
Bra sat up in bed as her mother screamed at her father and something shattered. Bra crept to the edge of the door and peered out as tears ran down her cheeks. Her daddy was not heartless. He cared more than her mother and Trunks knew. Her daddy provided them protection and didn't need to get a job, he was what you could hardly call a slacker, if you dared called him anything but perfect at all. Bra cried silently harder as the subject of favor-ism came up again like always when they fought. They didn't care is she or Trunks were in the room at the present moment. Trunks loved the attention from his mother after that but she could see the cold eyes her mother turned to her. No one had ever been loved that way like her by Vegeta. But that wasn't true at all! Her daddy would hug her and tell her stories about Vegeta-sei; whether he was in trouble or had pulled the greatest prank it was always a fun time for them. He told her about his family and his friends he had cared deeply about back then.  
  
It ain't easy, growin', Up in World War 3 Never knowin' what Love could be You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me Like it has done my Family  
  
Bra covered her ears but that couldn't block out the sound over her mother and father yelling at each other, sometimes even at the same time. 'Mama didn't know what daddy's been through, nobody knows but daddy. Why doesn't mama understand?' Bra thought and sighed as she brought her blanket near the door and sat down with her head in her hands. Can we work it out? Can we be a family? I promise I'll be Better Mommy I'll do Anything Can we work it out? Can we be a Family? I promise I'll be Better Daddy please don't leave  
  
A worried look graced Bra's features, what if her father never came back this time. He normally went out to blow off steam and then came back, sometimes even with presents. He would disappear for weeks at a time, sometimes even months, but he always came back, but they've been fighting all day.  
  
Daddy please Stop yelling I can't stand the sound Make mama stop Crying 'Cause I need you around My mama she Loves you Ni matter what She says is true I know that she Hurts you But remember I love you too!  
  
Bra got up and crept to her brother's room where the radio was turned up slightly that she entered without knocking. Trunks sat up thinking it was his mother but glared as he saw Bra. "What do you want?" He growled. He may have inherited Vegeta's structure but Bra was the only other Vegeta around. He just couldn't do it right so Bra decided to show him. Her blue eyes stayed open instead of half closed like Trunk's and she hit him with as much venom in her glare as she could. Surprisingly it worked because Trunks was taken' aback by the look of hate in his little sisters face.  
  
I ran away today, Ran from the Noise Ran away (ran away) Don't wanna go back to that place But don't have no Choice, no way  
  
"You're the reason their fight." Bra said in a cold voice. "You have to go run to mother when daddy hits you." Bra pointed accusingly. Trunks stuttered. "He's not supposed to hit me and I don't want him to." He countered. "Well don't train then." Bra said. "I like to train." Trunks objected. "Well if you train you get hurt, even you could understand that concept." Bra said and walked out of her brother's room and back into her own.  
  
In our family Portrait We look pretty Happy Let's play Pretend, let's act like it Come naturally I don't wanna have to split the holidays I don't want two addresses I don't want a Stepbrother Anyway And I don't want My mom to change her last name!  
  
Bra cried silently as she heard the familiar sounds of her parents arguing. Stuff being thrown, broken, cursing, screaming, yelling, and all around fighting. Bra strained to hear as she heard Yamcha's name. She bowed her head. Her father would leave now, there was no getting around it.  
  
Mama'll be nicer I'll be so much Better I'll tell my Brother I won't spill The milk at dinner I'll be so much Better I'll do everything right I'll be your little girl Forever I'll go to sleep at night  
  
Bra fell into the hall as the door to her room was opened, Vegeta looked a little surprised and worried. It flashed in his eyes. Bra had learned to look for those signals. Bra smiled up at him and she saw his eyes soften. Bra's smiled turned into a frown as she saw her daddy was wearing the jacket she had saved up for with her allowance and bought on Christmas. "I heard you fighting." Bra said looking at her father. "I'm sorry Princess, it'll be the last one you'll ever have to hear." Bra broke out sobbing and was picked up into her father's protective arms. "Never forget." Vegeta said while holding her noticeably closer. "I won't." Bra said while hugging him back. It was their way of saying 'I love you' since love was such a special thing.  
  
Daddy don't Leave.daddy Don't leave 


	2. S

uDisclaimeru: I do not own DBZ or the song Overlooked by Chimaira.  
  
iClosing comments made you wonderi  
iWhat was the start of it alli  
iHunting to find the answersi  
iUnavailing attempts to be mei  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs sat up in his bed, now unable to go to sleep after his sister tore out of the room, he sat up and listened to the sounds of his parents arguing. Things were being broken and insults were being traded. He knew his parents enjoyed their fights because it got their blood moving but this was ridiculous. His father's yelling cut into his thoughts. Why didn't his father accept him? He always told him he should never stop becoming stronger. Stronger for what? It's been about five years since they fought Buu and everything else turned out okay, well despite the fact that everyone died and the earth had been blown up. Trunks sat in his over large bed and closed his eyes and began thinking. 'Is father proud of me?' Well the answer to that was simple; Vegeta was never satisfied with what he did. Ever since his sister was born he was pushed harder to succeed. His mother tried to tell Vegeta that that was no way to live and show you love someone, Vegeta would just grunt and sneer at her and walk out. It was like having him to protect the earth and their family wasn't enough, he was never satisfied with the planet, with their family, with him. Except Bra, he always had a soft spot for her but everyone else was just useless junk to him as he put it.  
  
iHeyi  
iDid we distract youi  
iDid we prevent youi  
iDid we bore youi  
iDid we stop youi  
  
Trunks thought of all the reasons his father wanted to leave. Well there was always the thought of getting stronger, the wild nature Saiyans had, and a whole lot of other things. Vegeta's family was the one thing that he was weak about and had to handle so he couldn't really leave and Trunks saw that it angered his father to be attached so fully to something. Trunks could never put up a good enough spar or train hard enough to meet his father's expectations. Vegeta had all intentions of leaving earth until he found out his mother was pregnant with him. Trunks always seemed to catch the disappointment in Vegeta's eyes as he looked toward space. It must've been a lot more fun than earth.  
  
iAnd I'mi  
iBetrayed by youi  
iWon't be overlooked by youi  
iBetrayedi  
iBetrayedi  
  
Vegeta never thought of his son, he never thought of Trunks's mother. He only thought of himself and maybe Bra but he never said anything about him, like he was getting stronger, that would've been good enough for him, but no he had to play mister thought guy trying to beat Goten's dad. Well at least Goku was a good father and made time for his kids and never criticized them to the point of depression and the brink of insanity!  
  
iHope you were thinking of redemptioni  
iFound out you erased the memoriesi  
iErased the thought of mei  
iHow can I believe this is untruei  
  
Trunks thought of all the bad things of Vegeta that night and didn't ever care if he ever saw him again, but it didn't occur to him that that just might happen and that Vegeta pushed him because he cared about him getting hurt and didn't want him getting attached for that same reason. He was too mad to see that. And maybe when he did. . .it would be too late. 


	3. H

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song 'So you Disappear' by XANDRIA.  
  
iI breath the sent of your hairi  
iYour emerald eyes are closedi  
ithere's still some music in the airi  
iFeels like time no more flowsi  
  
Bulma Briefs stared at the place where her lover had just stood before he tore out of the room in rage. Tears streamed down her cheeks onto her teal night gown as the full moon watched from the transparent window in a pitying way. Bulma crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around her love's pillow and inhaled his faint sent as she let her hand dangle onto his side of the bed. One side of her mind said go after him, the other side said stand firm things won't change. Both sides tried to compromise a failed. She heard the cries of her youngest child but went not to comfort her this time, fighting with Vegeta was normally exhilarating, but this time she felt completely empty and as alone as ever before and nothing else mattered to her at the moment. There hardly were moments anymore; time had frozen, just like the hell her lover would be going to for his past crimes and misdeeds.  
  
iwe sit, you're in my armsi  
iWatching the first daylight gleami  
iyou say: "I like your warmth"i  
iA voice just in a dreami  
  
Bulma thought back to the first kiss she had ever truly felt. It was when she broke up with Yamcha and she needed someone to confide in and no one was around. Bulma smiled softly as she remembered the annoyed way Vegeta stared at her when she turned off the gravity machine and the way his mouth dropped when he looked her over. The sun was just peaking out from behind the trees. Vegeta grinned and picked her up and flew to the roof with her in his arms and her screaming because of her fear of heights. Bulma yelled some obscene things at him and he returned them all and threatened to leave her up there if she didn't shut up. The both of them were arguing face to face when the sun's soft rays fell on them and enveloped them in a golden light. Who knows how it happened but one minute they were standing in front of each other screaming and the next in each others arms clinging together like there was no tomorrow.  
  
iI was dreaming of the windi  
iI was dreaming like a childi  
iA prince and princess fairy talei  
iAnd so you disappeari  
  
There was the time she was pregnant with Trunks and Vegeta knew that and he got up and left. He stayed in space for months making Bulma think she would have a fatherless child and a child out of wedlock. Her thoughts of a perfect life disappeared as she watched her prince charming walked off into space without a second glance towards her and the family he was leaving. Who knows what made him come back, either it was the fact of shame for his unborn child or his pride of not running away. But he came back never the less but he wasn't a help. When Trunks learned to walk he began learning martial arts even though Bulma protested and did everything she could to make Vegeta stop but he would not have an invalid son or so he put it. Trunks learned the hard way and Vegeta pushed him farther than anyone thought Trunks could go. Bulma's heart went out to her baby boy as she watched Vegeta beat him day after day and hour after hour so that the poor boy was so tired he couldn't go to sleep at night.  
  
iI was dreaming of the firei  
iOf the time when it was wildi  
iI was dreaming far too sweeti  
iAnd so you disappeari  
  
Bulma looked out her window into space for where she lay. Vegeta had once said that half of the stars in the sky would disappear over time because of the Saiyan before her, the Saiyan whom she loved so deeply. She now let her mind wander. Was it love or was it lust or was it just faith? Vegeta showed possessiveness but not care, pride but not compassion, protectiveness but not love. Bulma hugged her mate's pillow to her chest. Did he love his children? Did he love her? Did he even give a damn about himself with the way he acted?  
  
iIn chaos waters I do swimi  
iAnd you're the stone one's thrown intoi  
iA frail creature now gets dimi  
iAs the gold turns to bluei  
  
Bulma thought to her youngest child. Bra had Vegeta around her little finger that was true but why didn't he show that care to her or Trunks? Why didn't he at least stay and not leave for days on end? Why couldn't we talk things out? Yeah, first date, first kiss, first knock down drag out fight. Bulma had tried to separate those two and push him towards Trunks but it was like those two were fused together, it showed on Trunks that she did all she could but he needed a father figure too. She knew she was being unfair to Bra but she had never seen Vegeta so much as smiled at her son. Their son dammed, Bulma had practically raised Trunks alone even when Vegeta was around. If Trunks wanted something he could get it himself, if Bra did Vegeta would jump, all he needed to know was how high.  
  
iI was dreaming of the windi  
iI was dreaming like a childi  
iA prince and princess fairy talei  
iAnd so you disappeari  
  
Bulma jumped out of bed as she heard a car rev up. She wanted to call out to him but her voice was caught in her throat. She smiled sorrowfully and walked to her closet where she pulled out a small leather case. She smiled as she watched Vegeta drive out of site. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me cry Vegeta no Ouji. I always loved you. And I forever will." Bulma smiled and pulled the greatest work of art she ever made out of the case. She looked strait down the barrel.  
"Mommy!" Bra's cries mingled with a small explosion. 


	4. A

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Happy by American Hi-FI  
  
I see you in a daydream  
  
Turn it on now make a big scene  
  
you kiss you kiss when you want something  
  
Fake a smile now  
  
you got it all  
  
Bulma Briefs was the world's richest woman. Sure the world's richest woman but she didn't have a damn thing besides her vanity. Anyone could put together inventions and learn science. She wasn't worth more than anyone else and Vegeta no Ouji knew all about her. He had been the one who put the pieces together after her weakling boyfriend had dumped her. He had been there for her every step of the way without so much as a thank you because he didn't need it. Whatever she wanted she set out to get it. HE had lusted after her surely. But she was the entire universe short of a Saiyan. She had no pride, just a temper that was too quick for her own good and hardly made any sense half of the time. How anyone could be afraid of such a simplistic creature as that was beyond him. Maybe that was it, she was too simplistic and there had to be more behind it. Well sometimes what you see is what you get.  
  
And that oughta get you nowhere  
  
What you say to me  
  
I know how to stay outta focus  
  
What was so complicated about him? He had blood coursing through his veins, and he was made of flesh and of two parents big deal. Maybe it was his past, yeah that had to be it right? It was always how he lived through all that and what he could've been not what he was. They think so much of what he was back then that they miss the point entirely. Anyone could understand that perfectly, the text is simple enough but the message, so much more. Beyond anyone else's comprehension. No one knows what you went through except yourself. Of course years of bloodshed can turn anyone hard of course, but he'd be damned if that was all there was to him. He learned that if you follow the tides you lose yourself in the waves. If you crash against it you can see what you're creating.  
  
Keep your head down till the bitter end  
  
Make believe that you're my best friend  
  
you trade passion for fashion  
  
Nothings cool like when we were cool  
  
A prince? Who's a prince? Oh you mean a joke. One who can't remember what it was like to be a prince, just a child. The last time in your life to be truly happy. Before reality sets in. What's the real world? Is it just one you understand at the time? The world is make believe, pretend you know what you're doing. Yep, this is what I was trained for. Friends? Yeah I had a ton of them way back when. True friends who stood by you and annoyed you till the days ends and back again. Yep real friends. Regular beings. Now? Nope sorry, I can't possibly tell you anything but pretense. I guarantee if I don't care about you and you leave I won't remember you.  
  
And that oughta get you nowhere  
  
What you say to me  
  
I know how to stay outta focus  
  
What's different? Not being the same? Well then we're all different. How can you be the same? What's normal? Usual? Well what's usual to you might not be the same for me. What's life? Living? Yeah right, I'm just passing through so help me. So that complicates me? Or does it complicate me for you? The radio's blasting, the tone's telling me faster, faster, faster. Faster in what? Guess that's my choice.  
  
You fall through to cracks of the city street  
  
You can't see straight  
  
You can't see straight  
  
So help me what's living? There's not a wrong way to it right? Then why do they say there is? There's not a wrong way to raise a child is there? Then why do they say it is? Who's they anyway? You're all made equal, not the same but what you get more of it evens out somewhere else. Faster, Faster, Faster.  
  
I see you in a daydream  
  
Turn it on now make a big scene  
  
It makes you happy  
  
It makes you happy  
  
It makes you happy  
  
It makes you happy  
  
My little girl, that's right mine. I helped make her sure, but she wouldn't have happened without me. The way you treat her makes me sick, that's you. That's part of you. Hey I have a son too, I almost forgot, yeah right. A critic, isn't that what we all need? Faster, Faster, Faster.  
  
And that oughta get you nowhere  
  
What you say to me  
  
I know how to stay outta focus  
  
Yeah, love you lots people and tots, I'm off in my own world. What can the word love sum up? How can a four letter word hold all that emotion? Heh, it's just a way of simplifying things. But some things should just remain the same. Faster, Faster, Faster.  
  
And that oughta get you nowhere  
  
What you say to me  
  
You fall through to cracks of the city street  
  
You can't see straight  
  
You can't see straight  
  
You can't see straight  
  
Sometimes it's harder to see what's in front you. Is life really like driving into a train? Well I'm about to find out. Faster, Faster, Fault. 


End file.
